Comenzar de nuevo
by Danny-Bella-Gubler-Reid
Summary: LAS CARTAS ESTAN SOBRE LA MESA. DON ESTA MUY CERCA DE AVERIGUAR LA VERDAD. STELLA VOLVIO A NUEVA YORK DIFICULTANDO EL PROCESO DE OCULTARLE A MAC SU ESTADO. RYAN VUELVE A LA VIDA DE JJ PARA AYUDARLA EN SU PROBLEMA Y MANTENER A DON BAJO CONTROL. LA PREGUNTA ES: ¿COMO REACCIONARAN MAC Y DON AL ENTERARSE? ¿QUE VA A PASAR CUANDO TODOS SEPAN LA VERDAD? PASEN A AVERIGUARLO. SALUDOS!
1. Sinopsis

**Bueno, me estoy estrenando en CSI Nueva York...**

**No soy dueña de CSI Nueva York... Esto solo lo hago por diversion.**

**La historia, esta escrita a partir de la partida de Stella de Nueva York...**

**Se va a centrar principalmente en Don Flack y en en otro personaje que voy a introducir, tambien habla mucho Mac/Stella...**

* * *

**Sinopsis**

Jennifer Josephine "JJ" Messer le había prometido a su amiga Stella Bonasera que iba a ocupar su lugar en el laboratorio criminal de NY e iba a cumplir esa promesa, no importaba que para cumplirla, tuviera que rencontrarse con su hermano mayor, ni que tuviera que probablemente que revelar un secreto que venia ocultándole a Don Flack desde que hacia 4 años. ¿Cómo reaccionara Don ante esa noticia? ¿Cómo reaccionara ante la noticia que la chica con la que salía es la hermana de su mejor amigo?

Stella Bonasera había tomado la decisión de alejarse de su familia en Nueva York para irse a vivir a Nueva Orleans, solo JJ sabia la verdadera razón de su partida. ¿Podrá dejar a tras al padre de el hijo que espera y al hombre que la a herido mas que nadie? ¿O al final va a volver para aventarse a sus brazos?

Historias de amor que solo podrán ser contadas si ambas partes están de acuerdo… Historias que reflejan el gran dolo que una persona puede causar con una simple palabra… Dicen que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde… ¿Podrán dos personas que han sido amigos durante mucho tiempo y que se tienen un gran amor dejar el pasado atrás y empezar de nuevo?

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haga gustado... Comenten**


	2. Prologo

**Aqui esta el prologo... Diganme que les parece...**

**Repito no soy dueña de CSI... Sol lo hago por diversion...**

* * *

**Prologo…**

JJ Messer, una despampanante rubia de chispeantes ojos grises y Stella Bonasera una mujer de cabello rizado y castaño con unos preciosos ojos verde esmeralda, se encontraban sentadas en un café en Nueva York, esa tarde tenia un clima magnifico, por lo que decidieron sentarse en la terraza, y así con el aire jugando con su cabello y el sol ocultándose a sus espaldas, conversaban, para muchos su relación no tendría mucho sentido, Stella era 6 años mayor que JJ, se habían conocido cuando Stella, recién graduada de la escuela de policías, había ido a capturar a una pandilla, entre los miembros de la pandilla se encontraba JJ, una adolescente de 18 años de edad, que después se había enterado Stella, trabajaba encubierto para la policía, la habían atrapado hackeando el sistema de una edificio de alta seguridad, y en vez ir a prisión, había hecho un trato con la policía, a cambio de su libertad, ella les ayudaría, y utilizaría un reloj con el que vigilarían todos sus movimientos, prácticamente solo podría ir a la universidad y regresar a casa y asistir a donde la policía la citara. Rápidamente JJ y Stella se hicieron amigas, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, tenía muchas cosas en común y JJ era lo muy madura para su edad.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que me citaste aquí?-pregunto JJ.-No creo que fuera para hablar de Donnie.

-Tengo que pedirte un favor.-dijo Stella jugando con su café.

-Seguro, ¿Qué necesitas?-pregunto JJ

-Necesito que me remplaces en el laboratorio.-dijo Stella.

-¿Qué?-pregunto la rubia.

-Necesito que ocupes mi puesto.-dijo Stella.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto JJ.-No se si pueda…

-Sé que es difícil.-dijo Stella interrumpiéndola.-Se que vas a estar en contacto con Don y que volverás a rencontrarte con Danny, pero realmente necesito que me hagas ese favor.

-¿Qué va a pasar contigo?-pregunto JJ.

-Acepte un puesto en Nueva Orleans como jefa de laboratorio.-dijo Stella.-No puedo seguir aquí, después de lo que paso con Mac, simplemente no puedo.

-¿Vas a dejar tu vida por una discusión?-pregunto JJ.-Tal vez aun puedan arreglar las cosas.

-No podemos arreglarla, JJ.-dijo Stella.-Ni siquiera me mira a los ojos, desde hace ya 2 meses no me dirige la palabra mas que para lo necesario, aguante lo mas que pude, pero ya no puedo.

-Stella, ¿Por qué me pides esto?-pregunto JJ.- ¿Por qué a mi?

-Por que eres la mejor.-dijo Stella.-Eres policía, eres medico forense, eres abogado, y eres la mejor detective que conozco. No le confiaría mi puesto a nadie más.

-Stella, no sé que decirte.-dijo JJ

-¿Qué tal si me dices que aceptas?-pregunto Stella sonriendo.

-No lo se.-dijo la rubia.

-JJ, sé que lo que te pido es difícil.-dijo Stella.-Pero debes de aceptar que Don se va a enterar de uno o de otro modo, Donnie va a empezar a preguntar por su papa y no creo que tu y Donald puedan seguir mintiendo por mas tiempo.

-¿Y que me dices tu?-pregunto JJ.-Te vas a ir de Nueva York, sin decirle a Mac.

-Si, por que él lo dejo bien claro, no confiaba en mí y no sentía nada por mí.-dijo la castaña.-Lo que tuvimos solo fue sexo.

-Y Don dijo que esa noche fue un error.-dijo JJ.-Y no quiero que mi hijo sea tratado como un error, tal vez para él lo fue, pero para mí no. No quiero que este conmigo solo por Donnie.

-Don a estado mal.-dijo Stella.-Sobre todo después de lo de Jessica, necesita tu apoyo.

-No lo se, Stella.-dijo JJ.-Él es mi mejor amigo, o al menos lo fue hasta la noche que dormimos juntos, desde esa noche se alejó.

-Tú también te alejaste.-dijo Stella.-

-Si, pero yo me aleje cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada.-dijo JJ.-La razón es completamente diferente.

-Bien.-sigo Stella.- ¿Me vas a hacer ese favor?

-¿Tengo alternativa?-pegunto JJ

-No.-dijo Stella sonriendo.-Gracias.

-No te preocupes, lo bueno es que podre conocer a Lucy.-dijo JJ sonriendo.-Pero me vas a deber una, y una enorme.

-Gracias, JJ.-dijo Stella.-Realmente te lo agradezco.

Cuando se despidieron, cada una tomo caminos separados, ambas tenían cosas que arreglar y tenían poco tiempo para hacerlo… Stella se iría a finales del mes y JJ entraría a trabajar a principios del siguiente mes, lo único que ambas esperaban era que fuera la decisión correcta…


	3. Capitulo 1: Viejos Amigos

**Aqui vamos... Inicia la historia...**

**Aqui les dejo el primer capitulo...**

**CSI Nueva York no me pertenece( lo que daria por que me perteneciera) pertenece a sus creadores...**

* * *

**Capitulo I: Viejos Amigos…**

-Chicos, vámonos tenemos un caso.-dijo Mac Taylor a su equipo.

-¿Qué hay con la chica nueva?-pregunto Lindsay Messer a su jefe.

-Tenemos un caso, es todo lo que se.-dijo Mac.

-¿Y como la vamos a conocer?-pregunto Lindsay.

-No tengo idea, solamente me dijeron que ya estaría en la escena.-dijo Mac.-Que era una gran detective y que Stella fue quien la recomendó para este trabajo.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué se fue?-pregunto Danny Messer.- ¿Por qué nos abandonó?

-Tenia una oferta mucho mejor.-dijo Sheldon Hawkes.-Le ofrecieron el puesto de Mac en nueva Orleans.

-Pues nadie la va a poder suplantar.-dijo Danny.-Nadie va a poder ocupar su lugar, ni siquiera la persona que ella nos recomiende.

-Stella es irremplazable.-dijo Mac.-Es hora de irnos a trabajar, Adam tu vienes con nosotros.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Adam sorprendido, estaba acostumbrado a quedarse en el laboratorio.- ¿Por qué?

-Por que te necesitamos.-dijo Mac.-No sabemos como sea la chica nueva, así que necesitamos todo el apoyo posible, son 2 cuerpos.

-No esta muy contento con que Stella se haya ido, ¿verdad?-pregunto Adam al verlo marcharse.

-Nadie esta contento.-dijo Lindsay.-Aunque si, a el parece ser que fue al que mas le afecto.

-Luego platican.-dijo Danny.-Vámonos.

El laboratorio criminal de Nueva York no iba a ser el mismo… La segunda al mando hasta ese momento lo había dejado, y habían colocado en su puesto a una de sus amigas que ningún miembro del equipo conocía, nadie sabia que iba a pasar con el equipo, no sabían nada de la chica nueva y todos querían a Stella de vuelta.

+*+*+*+*+*DR&JJF+*+*+*+*+*ML&SGT+*+*+*+*+*

En la escena del crimen JJ Messer se encontraba haciendo ya su labor, estudiando los cuerpos, o al menos lo hacia hasta que recibió una llamada.

-Messer.-dijo contestando el teléfono.

_-¿Cómo va tu primer día de trabajo Messer?-pregunto Stella.- ¿Ya conociste a mis chicos?_

-Muy bien, Bonasera.-dijo JJ riendo.-Y no he conocido al resto de tus chicos, por que recuerda que ya conozco a 2.

_-Danny y Don.-dijo ella.-Desde aquí estoy imaginando sus caras al saber que eres tu._

-Y yo estoy imaginando tu cara al entrar a tu nueva oficina como jefa.-dijo JJ.-Nueva oficina, buena forma de empezar el 2011.

_-¿Que haces?-pregunto Stella.-Bueno, ¿Por qué no has conocido al resto del equipo? No hablas llegado tarde._

-No, no llegue tarde.-dijo JJ.-Surgió un caso, un doble asesinato, así que me vine directa a la escena del crimen, supongo que ellos no tardaran en llegar.

_-Bueno, solo te llamaba para saber como te estaba yendo.-dijo Stella.-Me tengo que ir, solo un ultimo consejo._

-Me haz estado dando consejos desde que acepte.-dijo JJ.- ¿Qué más te falta?

_-No llames a señor a Mac, él lo odia.-dijo Stella.-Y trata de comportarte cuando los conozcas, no utilices tus terribles habilidades de sacar a la gente de sus casillas y de observación._

-¿Terrible?-pregunto JJ.-Oye soy famosa por esas habilidades y esa forma de comportarme han hecho que atrape a cientos de asesinos.

_-Solo compórtate con ello.-dijo Stella.-Reserva ese carácter para los criminales._

-Ok, lo hare por ti.-dijo JJ.-Pero solo con los demás, con Don y Danny, no lo hare.

_-Oye, no me había fijado.-dijo Stella riendo.-el nombre de tu hermano y con quien comparte apellido, empieza con D y el nombre de quien te va dar el apellido también-Que extraña coincidencia._

-Vete al infierno Bonasera.-dijo JJ.-Y no solo lo comparto con Danny, también lo hago con Lindsay y Lucy.

_-Lo que tu digas.-dijo Stella aun riendo.-Te llamo luego, Flack._

-Espero con ansia tu llamada, Taylor.-dijo ella provocando un gruñido por parte de su amiga, si quería jugar sucio, ella también podía hacerlo.

-¿Detective?-pregunto un hombre, cuando JJ se giro para verlo, lo reconoció enseguida, traje sin corbata, ojos azules y rostro serio, justo como Stella lo describió.-Detective, soy Mac Taylor, el jefe del laboratorio.

-JJ.-dijo ella dándole la mano.-JJ Messer, lo siento no estoy acostumbrada a dar mi apellido.

-Un placer.-dijo Mac.

-¿El equipo vino con usted? ¿O se quedo en el laboratorio?-pregunto JJ

-Están con el otro cuerpo, pero cuando nos dijeron que estaba aquí con el segundo, me pareció que era necesario presentarme yo primero.-dijo Mac.

-Que bien.-dijo JJ.- ¿Le molesta si voy a presentarme?

-No, para nada.-dijo Mac.-Pero solamente le quiero decir algo, Stella era una gran detective y dudo que usted pueda suplantarla, así que si se muestran un poco fríos, es solo porque viene a remplazar a Stella.

-Directo al grano, tal como lo imaginaba.-dijo JJ.

-¿Disculpe?-pregunto Mac.

-Que es como me imaginaba que seria su personalidad.-dijo JJ.-Pero supongo que siendo ex marine, tuvo que quedársele la seriedad del ejército.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?-pregunto el.

-Se muchas cosas y no por que me las haya comentado Stella.-dijo JJ.-De hecho Stella no me comento mucho de ustedes, solo me dio consejos de cómo hacer mi trabajo.

-¿Y que es lo que sabe?-pregunto Mac.

- Que su nombre completo es Mac Llewellyn Taylor.-dijo JJ.-Que estuvo en el ejército, mejor dicho la marina, que alcanzo el grado de mayor, que su esposa Claire Taylor fue una de las victimas del 11/11. Que su padre también perteneció al ejército. Que nació en Chicago y que defenderá 3 cosas sobre todo: el honor de su país, la seguridad de su ciudad y la integridad de su laboratorio.

-¿Me ha investigado?-pregunto Mac.

-Si, lo siento.-dijo JJ.-Es una mala costumbre que obtuve que mis primeros años en la policía, investigue a todo el equipo, lo siento.

-Pues me parece que usted sabe mucho de nosotros y nosotros no sabemos nada.-dijo Mac.

-Mi nombre completo es Jennifer Josephine Messer, tengo 29 años, el 19 de Mayo cumplo 30.-dijo JJ.- Soy abogada, medico forense y psicóloga, especializada en el comportamiento humano. A los 16 años fue mi primer trabajo con la policía, me atraparon entrando a la red de seguridad de una instalación gubernamental y para que no me enviaran a la cárcel, hizo un trato, yo llevaría un rastreador donde monitorearan todos mis movimientos y trabajaría en cubierto a cambio de conservar mi libertad, aunque no obtuve mucha debido al hecho que estaba monitoreada y dolo podía ir de mi casa a la universidad y a los lugares que ellos me citaban. Hace 5 años me gradué de la academia de policías y hace 3 de detective. Trabaje como fiscal hasta hace 2 semanas. ¿Esa es suficiente información o necesita más?

-¿Le han dicho que es increíble?-pregunto Mac

-Entre muchas otras cosas.-sonrió JJ

-Vamos, le presentare al equipo.-dijo Mac antes de girarse y empezar a caminar hacia la otro cuerpo.

-Vaya, JJ. Haz iniciado con buen pie tu nuevo trabajo.-dijo JJ siguiendo a Mac.

-¿A dicho algo?-pregunto el.

-No, hablaba conmigo misma.-dijo JJ

-Chicos, ¿Dónde esta Danny?-pregunto Mac antes de presentarlos.

-Fue por unas cosas a la camioneta.-dijo Lindsay dejando lo que estaba haciendo y poniéndose de pie.-Hola, soy Lindsay Messer.

-Cierto, lo olvidaba.-dijo Mac.-Ella es Det. JJ Messer, JJ ellos son Dr. Sheldon Hawkes, Adam Ross, y Det. Lindsay Messer.

-En realidad es Dra. JJ Messer.-dijo JJ estrechándole las manos.-Un placer.

-¿JJ Messer?-pregunto Adam.-Lindsay, ¿no será es algo de Danny?

-Quien sabe, tendrás que preguntárselo a el.-dijo Lindsay.- ¿Eres amiga de Stella?

-Si, nos conocimos hace 12 años.-dijo JJ sonriendo.-Te imaginaba diferente.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella confundida.

-Nos investigo.-dijo Mac.-Seguramente se hizo una idea de como éramos físicamente con nuestra información personal.

-Bueno, en realidad no fue así.-dijo JJ.-Me imagine a Lindsay diferente por que a Danny siempre le han gustado las chicas sin cerebro tu definitivamente tienes cerebro.

-¿Danny?-pregunto Adam.- ¿conoces a Danny?

-Si, más de que te lo imaginas.-dijo JJ.-Pero me alegro de que se haya casado contigo Lindsay, supongo que le has traído estabilidad a su vida.

-¿De que conoces a Danny?-pregunto Lindsay.

-Digamos que tenemos un pasado en común.-dijo JJ.

-¿Pasado en común?-pregunto Adam.- ¿Cómo marido y mujer?

-¿Qué?-pregunto JJ.- ¿Yo casarme con Danny? Estas bromeando ¿verdad?

-¿Hablan de mi?-pregunto Danny intrigado al escuchar esa confesión.

-Un segundo.-pidió Adam.- ¿Por qué deberíamos bromear?

-Por que no puedo casarme con Danny.-dijo ella.-El esta casado con Lindsay y tiene a Lucy.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Danny nuevamente.

-Nos investigo.-le informo Mac.- JJ, él es Danny Messer, Danny ella es…

-Dr. JJ Messer.-dijo JJ girándose para verlo.-Hola Daniel.

-¿Tu eres la suplente de Stella?-pregunto Danny.- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo llegaste a Nueva York?

-Hace más mucho, demasiado tiempo para contarlo.-dijo JJ.-Fue un poco antes de que tú llegaras.

-¿Por qué yo nunca lo supe?-pregunto Danny.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Por que no tenía por qué darte explicaciones.-dijo JJ.-Y tú nunca preguntaste por mí, si hubieras preguntado lo sabrías.

-Un segundo.-dijo Mac.- ¿Cómo se conocen?

-Es mi hermana menor.-dijo Danny.- ¿Mama lo sabia?

-Claro, siempre me mantengo en contacto con ella.-dijo JJ.-Aunque no la visite diario le llamo y le envió una carta cada tres o dos días.

-¿Tu hermana?-pregunto Lindsay.-Que no solo eran Louis y tú, ¿Por qué nunca me contaste que tenías una hermana?

-Por que yo hace mucho tiempo deje de ser su hermana.-dijo JJ.-Cuando entre a la universidad deje de asistir a reuniones familiares y demás, mis padres vienen a verme, pero perdí todo contacto con Danny.

-¿Por qué no apareciste cuando Louis esta en coma?-pregunto Danny

-Si aparecí.-dijo JJ.-solo que aparecía cuando tú no estabas. Louis esta viviendo conmigo, al menos hasta que se acabe su condena de arrastro domiciliario.

-¿Por qué no me dijo que vivía contigo la ultima vez que hable con el?-pregunto Danny.

-Por que yo se lo pedí y por qué nunca preguntaste.-dijo JJ.- ¿Podemos concentrarnos en el trabajo?

-Si, por favor, vuelvan a su trabajo.-dijo Mac.-Danny hablaran después.

-Mac.-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.-Creo que ahí algo que deberías saber.

-Flack, que bueno que llegas.-dijo Mac.-Te tengo que presentar al remplazo de Stella.

-Genial.-dijo Don.-no hace 2 días que se fue y ya enviaron u remplazo.

-Técnicamente ella me envió.-dijo JJ.

-Si, bueno es…-empezó Don, pero al verla simplemente se callo.-Joy.

-Hola, Rock.-dijo JJ sonriendo.-

-Wow, por una vez en la vida Don Flack se ha quedado si habla.-dijo Mac sonriendo.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?-pregunto Danny.

-Somos viejos amigos.-dijo JJ.-Simplemente eso, ¿verdad, Rock?

-Si, viejos amigos.-dijo Don

-Bien, es hora de volver al trabajo.-dijo Mac.-Después conversamos.

El caso les quito el tiempo para hablar, así que al final nadie puedo entablar una conversación como es debida con JJ. Y cada vez que Don intentaba hablar con ella siempre había alguien que lo interrumpió, pero ya habría tiempo, de dijo, habría tiempo de sobra.

* * *

Comenten por favorcito.


	4. Capítulo 2: Preguntas

**Bueno... he vuelto...**

**Aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo...**

* * *

**Capitulo II: Preguntas…**

Don siempre se decía que ya habría tiempo para hablar con JJ, pero la verdad es que no lo encontraba y cuando menos se lo espera, estuvieron pasando, horas, horas que se convirtieron en días, días que se convirtieron en semanas y semanas que se convirtieron en meses… En total habían pasado 5 meses desde la llegada de JJ al equipo, y al parecer todos los habían aceptado rápidamente, aunque Danny estaba un poco renuente a aceptar que su hermana menor, fuera su superior, término por aceptarlo y todo marchaba de maravilla, Don era el único que no había podido hablar con ella a solas, debido al hecho que ella siempre rechazaba todas las salidas en equipo y siempre evitaba trabajar con el y estar a solas con el, las veces que habían trabajado juntos, lo único que hablaban era del caso y solo eso…

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Danny a su hermana al verla salir de su oficina, con su chaqueta en el brazo y su mochila en el hombro.

-A casa.-dijo JJ.-He acabado mi trabajo y estoy lista para regresar a casa, ¿ustedes a donde van?

-Iremos a tomar una copa.-dijo Danny.-Todo el equipo.

-Genial, que les vaya bien.-dijo JJ.

-Ven con nosotros.-dijo Lindsay.

-No, gracias.-dijo JJ.-Me encantaría, pero no puedo, tengo que llegar a mi casa.

-Linds, no se para que pierdes tu tiempo, siempre la hemos invitado y nunca ha aceptado.-dijo Danny.

-Vamos, será divertido.-dijo Lindsay.

-No, Lindsay, no puedo, tenido ha alguien esperando en casa.-dijo JJ.-Lo siento.

-¿A quien?-pregunto Danny.

-Que te importa.-dijo JJ.-Lindsay, prometo que a la siguiente iré, lo prometo.

-Está bien.-dijo Lindsay.-Pero iras.

-Seguro.-dijo JJ.-Nos vemos mañana.

-Nos vemos mañana.-dijo Danny.

-Adiós Mac, nos vemos mañana.-dijo JJ a su jefe que salía de su oficina.

-Adiós, JJ.-dijo Mac viéndola llamar al elevador.-JJ, espera.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto ella al verlo acercarse.

-Tú hablas con Stella, ¿verdad?-pregunto Mac.

-Si, hablo dos o tres veces por semana, ¿Por qué?-pregunto JJ.

-No contesta mis llamadas y no quedamos en buena situación, peleamos y dije cosas que no debí decir.-dijo Mac.-Quiero hablar con ella, no quiero perder su amistad, es una persona muy importante en mi vida.

-¿Y? ¿Quieres que hable con ella?-pregunto JJ.

-Solo quiero que me ayudes a poder hablar con ella.-dijo Mac.-Stella, realmente es importante para mí y quiero arreglar la situación.

-Lo intentare, pero no te prometo nada, tal vez pueda hacer que acepte tus llamadas.-dijo JJ.-Pero no prometo nada.

-Con solo que lo intentes me conformo.-dijo Mac.-Gracias, si logras algo, te voy a deber una muy grande, habrás salvado nuestra amistad.

-Seguro.-dijo JJ antes de meterse al elevador y que las puertas se cerrarán.-Créeme Mac, no voy a ser yo quien la salve, ni va a ser Stella quien no quiera salvarla.

JJ se dirigió a su automóvil, estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos, que no se percato que alguien estaba siguiéndola, no lo noto hasta que la puerta del copiloto se abrió y Don entro al auto.

-Hola, vieja amiga.-dijo Don

-Donald Rocco Logan Flack.-grito JJ exaltada.-Me haz asustado.

-Lo siento.-dijo el.-La próxima vez no deberías distraerte tanto, cualquiera puede asaltarte, ¿en que pensabas?

-No te importa.-dijo JJ fríamente.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Don?

-Hablar, nunca he podido hablar contigo.-dijo el.-Llevas 5 meses trabajando con nosotros y siempre te me haz escapado, pero esta vez no, no me bajare de tu carro hasta que hables conmigo.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.-dijo ella.-Así que te voy a pedir que te bajes de mi automóvil, si no quieres que saque mi arma y te dispare.

-Hazlo, por que no bajare.-dijo Don.-Bajare cuando hayamos hablado.

-¿Hablar de que?-pregunto JJ.

-Hablar de lo que paso hace casi 4 años.-dijo el.-Del por que dejamos de hablar, dejamos de ser amigos.

-Te diré por qué.-dijo JJ.-Fuimos a un bar, tomamos de más, nos fuimos a mi departamento, hicimos el amor 2 veces...

-4 veces.-dijo Don interrumpiéndola.

-¿Qué?-pregunto JJ

-Hicimos el amor 4 veces, no 2.-dijo Don.

-Como sea.-dijo JJ.-Al despertar, te levantaste, te vestiste y si mal no recuerdo me dijiste que todo, las 4 veces habían sido un error, que no debió pasar y que todo fue una consecuencia de el alcohol, y después te largaste y no volviste a contestar mis llamadas,

-Lo fue.-dijo Don.-Esa noche destrozo nuestra amistad.

-No fue esa noche, fuiste tu.-dijo JJ.-Ya hablamos, baja del vehículo.

-Esto no termina aquí, JJ.-dijo Don mientras bajaba del vehículo.-Vas a tener que enfrentar todo, vamos a hablar, y vamos a tener una conversación.

-Adiós, Don.-dijo ella mientras arrancaba el vehículo y se alejaba del lugar.

Don se quedo parado viendo alejarse el vehículo, mientras que JJ no dejo de mirar el espejo retrovisor hasta que perdió de vista al hombre, y solo cuando lo hizo, varias lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, le dolía recordar esa noche, esa noche le había dado lo mas importante en su vida, pero también la había alejado de su mejor amigo y del hombre al que amaba con locura.

+*+*+*+*+*DRL&JJF+*+*+*+*+*ML&SGT+*+*+*+*+*

La mañana siguiente JJ acababa de llegar al laboratorio, cuando recibió una llamada, así que mientras que la tomaba, se encamino al edificio.

-Messer.-contesto JJ.

_-Hola.-dijo Stella._

-Stella.-dijo JJ.-Hola.

_¿Dónde estas?-pregunto Stella._

-Estoy por entrar a la oficina.-dijo JJ.- ¿Por qué?

_-Voy a abordar un vuelo a Nueva York.-anuncio Stella.-Quería ver si podías venir a recogerme al aeropuerto cuando aterrice._

-¿Para que vas a venir?-pregunto JJ.

_-Quiero que mi hijo nazca en Nueva York.-dijo Stella.-Y he renunciado al trabajo en Nueva Orleans, voy a volver a vivir a Nueva York, tome un puesto en el laboratorio, en un puesto que tiene horario y que me permitirá criar a mi hijo._

-Ok, pero, ¿no crees que te estas extralimitando?-pregunto JJ.-Volver a vivir a Nueva York, significa que vas a enfrentar todo nuevamente, vas a tener que decirle la verdad.

_-Me lo dice la chica que lleva 4 años sin hablarle a su mejor amigo y padre de su hijo.-dijo Stella.-Llevas trabajando con el 5 meses, ¿le haz comentado algo de Donnie?_

-No.-dijo JJ.

_-Entonces yo puedo mentirle.-dijo Stella.-Tu trabajas con el, y no se lo has dicho, yo solo voy a trabajar en el mismo edificio._

-Es diferente situación.-dijo JJ.-Son dos casos completamente diferentes.

_-Desde mi punto de vista, es lo mismo.-dijo Stella.-Ambos estamos mintiéndole al padre de nuestro hijo._

-Stella, Mac, esta arrepentido.-dijo JJ.-Él quiere hablar contigo, no se con exactitud que te dijo, pero cualquier cosa que te haya dicho, el realmente esta arrepentido, y necesita hablar contigo, quizá sea buena idea que le conteste las llamadas, les servirá a ambos.

_-¿Qué te parece esto?-pregunto Stella.-Yo hablare con Mac, el día que tu le digas la verdad a Don y le digas a Danny que es lo que escondes, el por que no sales con el equipo, bueno, me conformo con que se lo digas a uno._

-Si yo se los digo, a uno de ellos, ya sea a Danny o a Don, ¿contestaras una llamada a Mac?-pregunto JJ.

_-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Stella confiada a que no le diría nada a ninguno._

-Ok, espera en la línea.-dijo JJ

_-¿Jennifer? ¿Jennifer que demonios estas haciendo?-pregunto Stella._

-Haciendo que le conteste una llamada a Mac.-dijo JJ.-Te pondré en altavoz, no digas nada, no hasta que yo vuelva contigo, y por Dios, no vayas a colgar.

_-¿Messer que vas a hacer?-pregunto Stella._

Tras murmurar un _Ya lo veras_, JJ se dirigió a la oficina que se hermano compartía con Lindsay, donde llamo a la puerta antes de abrirla.

-Danny, ¿podemos hablar?-pregunto JJ asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Claro.-dijo Danny.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte.-dijo JJ entrando a la oficina.

-Regreso después.-dijo Lindsay poniéndose de pie.

-No, quédate, eres parte de la familia, y lo que voy a decir te va a importar.-dijo JJ.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Danny.

-La razón por la que no salgo con ustedes.-dijo JJ.-Es por que ahí alguien…

-Esperándote en casa.-dijo Danny interrumpiéndola.-Ya sabemos es parte.

-Bueno, el problema no es que haya alguien, si no quien es ese alguien.-dijo JJ.-Aparte de Louis, me espera alguien que se llama Donnie.

-¿Donnie?-pregunto Lindsay.- ¿Novio? ¿Amigo con Beneficios? Porque esposo no puede ser, ya que no traes anillo.

-No, no es nada de eso.-dijo JJ sonriendo.-Es mi hijo.

-¿Tu que?-grito Danny.

-Mi hijo.-dijo JJ tranquilamente.-Tengo un hijo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?-pregunto Danny.

-El como creo que ya lo sabes, no necesitas que te de esa platica.-dijo JJ.-El cuando, hace casi 4 años, es un par de meses mayor que Lucy.

-¿Quién es le padre?-pregunto Danny.

-Alguien.-dijo JJ.-Es un amigo, un gran amigo.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Danny.

-Logan.-dijo JJ.-Su nombre es Logan.

-¿Dónde lo puedo encontrar?-pregunto Danny.

-No te voy a decir eso.-dijo JJ.-Bueno, dije lo que tenia que decir, nos vemos más tarde.

-Espera un segundo.-dijo Danny.-No puedes soltar una bomba de ese tipo y esperar que todo siga como si nada, ¿Cuándo lo voy a conocer?

-No lo se.-dijo JJ.-Algún día.

-¿Dónde esta Donnie?-pregunto Lindsay.

-Con su abuelo, con Louis y con una niñera.-dijo JJ.-En mi casa.

-Genial, quiero conocerlo.-dijo Danny.-Esta noche.

-Bueno, no creo que sea buena idea.-dijo JJ.

-Jennifer, lo voy a conocer esta noche.-dijo Danny.-Te guste o no.

-Ok.-dijo JJ antes de salir de la sala y dirigirse a su oficina.

-_Bueno, creo que ahora por hacer un buen común, te haz metido en gran lio.-dijo Stella cuando volvió a tomar el teléfono._

-Cállate, Stella.-dijo JJ.-Ahora, le diré a Mac que te marque, me entero que no le contestaste y le diré toda la verdad, y me conoces, sabes que lo hare.

_-Me ha quedado claro.-dijo Stella.-Nos vemos mas tarde, cuando el avión aterrice._

-Ok.-dijo JJ antes de guardar el teléfono y dejarse caer en su silla.-Estas metida en un gran lio, Jennifer, en un gran lio.

* * *

**¿Que les ha parecido?**


	5. Capitulo 3: Verdad A medias

**Bueno finalmente volvi...**

**Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

**Capitulo III: La verdad… A medias.**

El teléfono de Stella comenzó a sonar cuando llego al aeropuerto de Nueva York, supo quién era sin la necesidad de mirar el identificador de llamadas, sabía que era Mac, durante unos segundos dudo en contestar, pero la verdad era que si no le contestaba JJ Messer se enfadaría y lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos, ella podría hacer lo mismo, pero estaba casi segura que ella lo diría antes sola para evitar que ella dijera algo, así que simplemente acepto la llamada.

-Stella Bonasera.-dijo ella.- ¿Hola?

-Stella, soy yo, Mac.-dijo él.

-Lo se.-dijo Stella suspirando.- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Mac?

-Yo… Necesito hablar contigo.-dijo Mac.-Creo que la última vez que hablamos no nos fue bien.

-Bueno, no tengo nada que hablar contigo.-dijo Stella.-Si mal no recuerdo, dejaste muy clara nuestra situación.

-Stella, por favor.-dijo Mac.-Quiero hablar contigo, necesito hablar contigo.

-Mac, no puedo hablar contigo.-dijo Stella.-Acepte esta llamada porque JJ me convenció de hacerlo, no puedo ni quiero hablar contigo.

-Stella, en algún momento vas a tener que hablar conmigo de lo que paso.-dijo Mac.-No te quiero perder Stella.

-Bueno, eso debiste haberlo pensado antes de decir lo que dijiste.-dijo Stella.

-Stella, estaba enojado, trata de entender.-dijo el-

-Estoy dolida, Mac.-dijo ella.-Trata de entender.

-Ok, lo entiendo.-dijo el.-Todo se va a ir a la borda por un error.

-¿Un error? ¿Llamas un error a que me dijiste que era una zorra, por no decirlo del modo que tú lo dijiste?-pregunto Stella.-Con todo respeto, no tenías ningún derecho a decirlo, es cierto, dormí con Adam, pero tu tuviste tus amoríos y yo nunca te comente nada ni dije nada, siempre permanecí en silencio, y más aparte, cuando eso paso, tu y yo ni siquiera estábamos juntos, creo que merecía al menos un poco de respeto.

-Stella.-dijo Mac.-Escucha un segundo.

-No, escucha tu.-dijo ella.-Fue solo sexo, tú lo dijiste, no yo. Ahora, creo que lo mejor es que cada uno continúe con nuestras vidas y si algún día nos volvemos a encontrar, entonces, ese momento veremos qué hacer.

-Stella, por favor.-rogo Mac.-Solo quiero que me escuches, cuando dije eso, estaba celoso, no podía ni imaginarte con otro hombre.

-Bueno, pues lo siento.-dijo Stella.-Dales las gracias a tus celos, no puedo, no sé si quiera volver con alguien que cada vez que me vea platicar con un amigo o que se entere de alguna relación pasada, me ofenda, te quiero Mac, pero no sé si pueda soportar eso.

-Stella.-dijo él.

-Adiós Mac.-dijo ella antes de colgar el teléfono.

+*+*+*+*+*DRL&JJF+*+*+*+*+*ML&SGT+*+*+*+*+*

-¿Estas segura de que quieres cenar con nosotros?-pregunto JJ a Stella.-Ellos no saben que estas aquí, puedes quedarte en tu habitación, no es necesario que bajes.

-Quiero verlos.-dijo Stella.-Hace tiempo que no los veo.

-Pero sabrán que estás embarazada.-dijo JJ.

-Y pensaran que me embarace en Nueva Orleans.-dijo Stella.-Puedo decir que tengo 6 meses.

-Stella no aparentas seis meses.-dijo JJ.-Y quizá Danny te crea, quizá no lo note, pero Lindsay si, ella ha estado embarazada.

-JJ, por favor, quiero verlos.-dijo Stella.-Y sé que si les pido que no comenten nada ni de mi regreso ni de mi estado, no lo harán, solo quiero pasar tiempo con mi amigos.

-Bien.-dijo JJ.-Pero mientras se acerca la hora de la cena, quédate recostada, estaré abajo terminando los últimos detalles.

-¿Puedo estar abajo?-pregunto Stella.-Me acostare en el sofá.

-Stella.-dijo JJ.-Acabas de llegar de un largo viaje, estas embarazada de 8 meses, tienes que descansar.

-Prometo que descansare.-dijo Stella.-Solo que no quiero estar sola.

-Cómo quieres.-dijo JJ.

-Gracias.-dijo Stella.

Stella le había contado todo lo de la llamada cuando la recogió en el aeropuerto, y aunque no se había mostrado muy de acuerdo con lo que hizo, JJ decidió apoyar a su amiga, en parte porque sabía que le daría el discurso de que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero también en parte porque de cierta manera la entendía, ambas suponían que ya llegaría un momento crítico para que ambas confesaran la verdad.

+*+*+*+*+*DRL&JJF+*+*+*+*+*ML&SGT+*+*+*+*+*

Después de que JJ termino de hacer la cena, todavía tuvieron que esperar por lo menos una hora a que llegaran los invitados, sin embargo se la pasaron a lo grande, Stella contándoles de Nueva Orleans mientras observaban a Louis y a Donnie jugar con el pequeño cachorro que el padrino de Donnie le había regalado la última vez que estuvo en Nueva York.

-Parece que ha llegado nuestros invitados.-dijo Louis al oír el timbre.- ¿Abro yo?

-No quédate aquí.-dijo JJ.-Quédense los tres aquí.

-Quiero recibirlos.-dijo Stella.

-Mejor que sea una sorpresa.-dijo JJ mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta principal de la casa.

-Hola.-dijo Lindsay cuando abrió la puerta.

-Hola, Lindsay.-dijo JJ.-Y tú debes de ser Lucy.

-Hola.-dijo tímidamente la niña.

-Bonita casa, JJ.-dijo Danny.-Trajimos vino.

-Gracias, Danny.-dijo JJ mientras tomaba la botella que le ofrecía.-Pasen, ahí una sorpresa para ustedes en la sala.

-¿Una sorpresa?-pregunto Lindsay.-No debiste haberte molestado.

-Yo no hice nada.-dijo JJ.-Ella llego solita.

-¿Ella?-pregunto Lindsay.- ¿Quién es?

-Pasa y lo veras.-dijo JJ sonriendo.-Si, la puerta de la derecha.

-Hola, chicos.-dijo Stella mientras se ponía de pie cuando los cuatro Messer entraban a la sala.

-¡Stella!-exclamo Lindsay al verla.

-Hola, Lindsay.-dijo Stella abrazándola con Lucy en medio.-Hola Lucy.

-Stella, ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto Danny.

-Volví a Nueva York, quería que mi bebe naciera aquí.-dijo Stella tocándose la abultada tripa de manera sobreprotectora.

-No sé si se puede preguntar, pero, ¿Quién es el padre?-pregunto Lindsay.

-Una aventura sin importancia en Nueva Orleans.-dijo Stella.-Pero me dio lo más importante.

-Hola Danny.-saludo Louis.-Hola chicas.

-Louis, hace tiempo que no te veía.-dijo Danny abrazando a su hermano mayor.

-Bueno, nuestra hermanita logro que me dieran arresto domiciliario, ella es buenísima defendiendo, aunque tendría cuidado en no hacerla enojar, por que como puede salvar a la mayoría, puede encerrarte por mil años.-dijo Louis.-Así que ahora solo estoy en casa cuidando a Donnie.

-Donnie, saluda.-dijo JJ.

-Hola.-dijo el niño.- Soy Donald Daniel Messer.

-Hola, soy tu tío Danny.-dijo Danny mientras se inclinaba enfrente de él.

-Él es lobo.-dijo Donnie acariciando a su perro.-Mi padrino Ryan me lo regalo.

-¿Por qué le pusiste lobo?-pregunto Danny.

-Mama dijo que el apellido de mi padrino se podría abreviar a lobo en ingles.-dijo Donnie.-Y me gustan los lobos.

-Así, ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu padrino?-pregunto Danny.

-Ryan Wolfe, es el mejor amigo de mama.-dijo Donnie.

-¿Por qué no pasamos a cenar?-pregunto JJ evitando que Danny formulara la siguiente pregunta.

-JJ, nos estamos conociendo.-dijo Danny.-Danos un par de minutos.

-Les daré en lo que sirvo la cena.-dijo JJ.-Stella quédate recostada.

-Estoy embarazada, no paralitica.-dijo Stella.

-Haz lo que te digo.-dijo JJ.

-Yo me quedo con ella.-dijo Lindsay.

-Vale.-dijo JJ.-Louis vigílalo.

-Dalo por hecho.-dijo Louis.-Ve tranquila.

-¿Que vigiles a quién?-pregunto Danny.- ¿Que quiso decir con eso?

-A Donnie y a lobo.-dijo Louis.-Pueden hacer muchas travesuras juntas.

-Donnie, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-pregunto Danny.

-Claro.-dijo el niño.

-¿Cómo se llama tu papa?-pregunto Danny.-Digo, lo conoces…

-Danny, no.-pidió Louis.-No intentes averiguarlo algo que no quieres saber.

-¿Tu sabes?-pregunto Danny.- ¿Sabes quién es?

-Su nombre es Logan, trabajaba o estudiaba con ella, JJ y el pelearon cuando quedó embarazada, ella no se lo dijo y a criado a Donnie sola, con ayuda de sus abuelos.-dijo Louis.-Es todo lo que necesitas saber, si JJ te quiere decir más tendrás que esperar.

-¿Que están ocultando?-pregunto Danny.- ¿Por qué el temor a que sepa quién es?

-Danny, hazlo como un favor hacia tu amiga embarazada.-dijo Stella.-No interrogues más sobre ese tema, no te va a gustar averiguar más.

-Stella, ¿Por qué no llevamos a los niños a limpiarse para la cena?-pregunto Lindsay.

-No.-dijo Danny.- ¿Que está pasando aquí? ¿Qué es lo que no quieren que sepan?

-Danny, yo solo trato de aliviar las cosas.-dijo Lindsay.-si tu hermana no quiere que lo sepas, no es asunto tuyo, ella debe de tener una razón para no decírtelo.

-Solo quiero saberlo.-dijo Danny.

-Solo olvídalo.-dijo Stella poniéndose de pie.-Vamos, Donnie, vamos a lavarte.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Louis a Danny.

-¿Por qué no me lo quiere decir?-pregunto Danny.

-¿Sabes? Tú y ella nunca se han llevado y creo que la razón de eso, es porque ella siempre ha sido demasiado independiente y tú siempre has sido demasiado sobreprotector.-dijo Louis.-Debes de darle tiempo, ella va a confiar en ti, pero solo dale tiempo, la relación con el padre de Donnie la hirió y mucho, le costó bastante reponerse, y si tú la asaltas con tus cosas, lo único que lograras es que vuelva a envolverse en su burbuja, la burbuja que tanto nos costó hacer explotar, a mí, a Stella y a Ryan. Solo dale tiempo, Danny.

+*+*+*+*+*DRL&JJF+*+*+*+*+*ML&SGT+*+*+*+*+*

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto Stella entrando a la cocina.

-Te dije que te quedaras recostada.-dijo JJ.

-Sí, pero me conoces, no soy muy buena quedándome quieta.-dijo Stella.

-¿Dónde están los niños?-pregunto JJ.

-Con Danny y con Louis.-dijo Lindsay.-No te preocupes, Danny no volverá a sacar el tema de Don.

-¿Tema de Don?-pregunto JJ.- ¿Qué significa eso?

-Que tú y Don eran mucho más que amigos.-dijo Lindsay.-Y no intentes negarlo, porque un niño ahí afuera es idéntico a Don, quizá Danny no lo noto, pero yo sí, ¿por eso pelearon? ¿Por qué tú estabas embarazada el te…?

-Don nunca me hubiera dejado si se hubiera enterado.-dijo JJ.-El no es de esa clase de tipos, él sabe sus responsabilidades y las soporta.

-Ok, estoy confundida.-dijo Lindsay.-Digo, he notado esa gran chispa que aparece cada vez que hablan, el ambiente cargado de tensión cuando están juntos, pero bien lo dices, Don no es de la clase de tipos que te dejan sola y mucho menos embarazada, ¿qué paso?

-Él nunca lo supo, ¿ok? Nuestra relación no era así, todos decían que teníamos química, que haríamos la pareja perfecta, pero solo éramos amigos.-dijo JJ.-Quizá ambos queríamos algo más, pero nos conformábamos con hacernos compañía, mas que una pareja, éramos mejores amigos.

-Hasta esa noche.-dijo Stella.

-Sí, hasta esa noche.-dijo JJ.

-¿Que paso esa noche?-pregunto Lindsay.

-Ambos bebimos de más, digo de más, porque ambos estábamos conscientes de lo que hacíamos, ninguno iba a olvidarlo a la mañana siguiente.-dijo JJ.-A la mañana siguiente, dijo que había sido un error y se marchó. Se marchó y nos comenzamos a alejar, dejo de intentar quedar conmigo, dejo de recibir mis llamadas, al tal punto que cuando yo me entere, simplemente dejamos de hablarnos, yo hui y el huyo. Volvimos a vernos y a hablarnos cuando comencé a trabajar con ustedes.

-¿Si eran amigos por que arriesgarse a dormir juntos?-pregunto Lindsay.

-Por qué el alcohol les dio la suficiente fuerza para hacer lo que sobrios no habrían hecho.-dijo Stella.-Nunca habrían dormido juntos, porque ambos sabían que si dormían juntos, iban a destrozar su amistad.

-Y nuestra amistad era todo para nosotros.-dijo JJ.-Estuvimos el uno al lado del otro, en las buenas y en las malas, yo lo ayude a salir de sus problemas, y el de los míos.

-Así que eran amigos que querían ser algo más pero temerosos de serlo.-dijo Lindsay.

-Sí, y cuando finalmente lo hicimos todo se rompió.-dijo JJ.-Paso lo que temíamos que pasara, terminamos con nuestra amistad.

-¿Y alguna vez ha considerado que él se alejó porque te quería?-pregunto Lindsay.-Te quería demasiado y no podía perderte…

-Así que decidió dejarme antes de que yo lo dejara.-concluyo JJ.-Lo he pensado y no es posible, él no me quería de esa manera, lo que paso esa noche solo fue una liberación de toda la tensión sexual reprimida todos eso años y solo fue eso.

Lindsay iba a contestar, pero Stella se lo impidió, no valía la pena, le dijeran lo que le dijeran, JJ Messer nunca iba a cambiar de opinión, igual que Stella Bonasera no lo iba a hacer y si ya había podido ocultárselo a dos de sus amigos, podría ocultárselo a los demás.

* * *

**¿Que piensan?**


	6. Capitulo 4: Ryan

**AQUI LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO...**

**DISFRUTENLO Y QUE NO SE LES OLVIDE COMENTAR...**

* * *

**Capitulo IV: Ryan.**

Los días posteriores a la cena en casa de JJ y el regreso de Stella, estuvieron llenos de trabajo, y JJ agradecía eso, gracias al trabajo no ninguno de los tres no había tenido tiempo de hablar, y su hermano no tuvo tiempo de acribillarla con todas las preguntas que esa noche no había tenido que resolver. Esa mañana era como las últimas tres mañanas, atareadas y con una infinidad de pendientes, entre casos antiguos sin resolver que de algún modo volvían a aparecer hasta los más recientes casos.

-Messer.-dijo JJ cuando levanto el teléfono.

-¿Dra. Messer?-pregunto una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí, ¿qué se le ofrece?-pregunto JJ.

-Soy la detective Calleigh Duquesne, trabajo en el laboratorio en Miami.-dijo la mujer identificándose.

-¿Miami? Oh, trabajas con Ryan Wolfe, ¿verdad?-pregunto JJ.

-Sí, formo parte de su equipo.-dijo ella.-Pero nosotros no nos conocimos cuando usted vino porque yo estaba trabajando fuera del estado.

-Sí, ya lo recuerdo, todos me hablaron de ti.-dijo JJ.- Ryan está bien, ¿verdad?

-Sí, él está perfectamente bien.-dijo Calleigh.-En realidad me comunicaba contigo acerca de un caso, tenemos un caso que tiene cierto parecido a uno que ustedes están manejando.

-Necesitaras ser más específica.-dijo JJ.-Estos últimos días hemos tenido muchos casos y no sabría de cual me hablas.

-Tenemos un caso que creemos comparte asesino con uno de ustedes.-dijo Calleigh.-Queremos trabajar con ustedes en este caso.

-¿Quieren que envié a alguien?-pregunto JJ.-Porque primero tengo que hablar con el jefe del laboratorio, pero creo que si…

-No, no queremos que envié a alguien.-dijo Calleigh.-Nosotros enviamos a alguien.

-Oh.-dijo JJ.- ¿Pero no tienen un caso similar al de nosotros?

-El de nosotros es más antiguo, uno de nuestros casos recientes investigar antiguos y salió este a colación, coinciden muchas cosas con el de ustedes.-dijo Calleigh.-Creemos que si se trata del mismo asesino, el lugar más indicado para atraparlo es Nueva York es el lugar preciso para hacerlo, hemos enviado a dos de nuestros detectives para que les ayuden.

-Ok, me parece bien.-dijo JJ.- ¿Puede darme el número de vuelo para poder enviar a alguien para que pase por ellos al aeropuerto?

-Su avión aterriza en 2 horas.-dijo ella.-Ellos llegaran al laboratorio.

-¿Ellos?-pregunto JJ.

-Dos de nuestros detectives van para Nueva York.-dijo Calleigh.

-Entonces está todo arreglado.-dijo JJ.-Solo falta avisar al resto de mi equipo.

-Sí, creo que solo eso falta.-dijo Calleigh.-Y Dra. Messer, no duden en llamar cualquier cosa que ocupen en este caso, aunque mis compañeros no estén presentes, siempre estaremos para ustedes.

-Muchísimas gracias.-dijo JJ.-Detective, una última pregunta, ¿qué número de expediente es el caso?

-15MD9534-3F.-dijo Calleigh.

-Muchísimas gracias.-dijo JJ.

-Cuando guste.-dijo Calleigh.-Estamos en contacto Dra.

-Claro.-dijo JJ.-Adiós.

Después de colgar el teléfono y buscar información acerca del caso, y recoger el expediente en el archivo, se dirigió a la oficina de Mac, a pesar de que apreciaba que hubieran tenido mucho trabajo y poco tiempo de conversar, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Mac y eso la tenía un poco preocupada, Stella no quería hablar con él, y ella misma noto como Mac cada mañana y cada noche la llamaba, sin embargo su amiga siempre dejaba que la llamada fuera enviada al buzón de voz, JJ sabía que pocas veces Mac le dejaba mensajes, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que él estaba intentando arreglar su relación pero ella no lo permitía, y eso tenía que cambiar.

-Mac, ¿estas libre?-pregunto asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-JJ, adelante.-dijo Mac.

-Bueno tengo que hablar contigo.-dijo JJ.

-Estaba terminando unos informes, pero puedo terminarlos después.-dijo Mac.- ¿Que necesitas?

-Me acaba de hablar Calleigh Duquesne.-dijo JJ.

-¿La segunda al mando en el laboratorio en Miami?-pregunto Mac.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitan nuestra ayuda? Horatio no me ha llamado.

-Me llamaron a mí, supongo que Horatio estaba ocupado.-dijo JJ.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Mac.

-Al parecer tienen un caso que es parecido a uno de los que hemos registrado en estos días.-dijo JJ.-Ellos piensan que es el mismo asesino, así que enviaron a dos agentes.

-¿Enviaron?-pregunto Mac.- ¿Cómo que enviaron?

-Llegan en dos horas.-dijo JJ.

-¿Por qué no avisaron?-pregunto Mac.-Que tal si no aceptamos ayudarles.

-Supongo que lo hicieron para que no te pudieras negar.-dijo JJ.

-Bueno, supongo que no tenemos ninguna opción más que aceptar su ayuda.-dijo Mac.

-Bueno, creo que iré a avisarles a los demás.-dijo JJ.

-Te invito un café.-dijo Mac cuando ya estaba en la puerta.-En la cafetería de la esquina.

-Tenemos trabajo y ¿me invitas a tomar un café?-pregunto JJ.

-Quiero hablar contigo.-dijo Mac.

-¿Qué pasa con el caso?-pregunto JJ.- ¿Quién le avisara a los demás?

-Cuando nos terminemos de tomar el café, le marco a Flack para que venga al laboratorio y reunimos a todos en la sala de conferencias.-dijo Mac.-Ahí le avisamos a todos.

-Suena como un plan.-dijo JJ.

-¿Te veo afuera en 5 minutos?-pregunto Mac.

-5 minutos serán.-dijo JJ antes de salir de la sala.

+*+*+*+*+*DRL&JJF+*+*+*+*+*ML&SGT+*+*+*+*+*

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-pregunto JJ.

-Aquí no.-dijo Mac.-Vamos al parque.

-Pensé que solo era un café.-dijo JJ.

-Me gusta caminar mientras tomo café.-dijo Mac.-Vamos.

-¿Te gusta caminar mientras tomas café?-pregunto ella.-Vamos entonces.

-Sé qué te parece raro que te haya invitado un café.-dijo Mac.-Nunca me he relacionado tanto con el equipo como me relacionaba con Stella.

-No estoy aquí para criticarte o analizarte.-dijo ella.-En realidad tú fuiste quien me pidió que viniera, ¿Por qué me invitaste un café? ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-¿Has hablado con Stella estos días?-pregunto Mac.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-pregunto ella.

-La llame y por fin contesto mi llamada.-dijo Mac.-Pero digamos que no quedamos en buenos términos, ella no quiere escuchar.

-Sí, me comento algo, pero no dijo mucho.-dijo JJ.

-Bueno, ella no me dejo hablar.-dijo Mac.-Y realmente quiero arreglar las cosas, Stella es mi mejor amiga, su amistad lo es todo par a mí.

-¿Solo su amistad?-pregunto JJ.- ¿O quizá algo más?

-No lo sé.-dijo el.-Solo sé que no quiero perderla.

-¿Y?-pregunto ella.- ¿Yo que pinta tengo en esto?

-Quiero que me ayudes a hablar con ella.-dijo Mac.

-¿De qué modo quieres que te ayude?-pregunto ella.

-Dale un mensaje de mi.-dijo Mac.

-Bueno, Mac, no apruebo que Stella actué de ese modo, pero ella debe tener sus razones.-dijo ella.-Y yo no voy a ser tu mensajera, no me voy a interponer entre ustedes dos.

-No te estoy pidiendo que te metas.-dijo Mac.-Solo quiero que le des un mensaje, solo uno y si ella no cambia de idea, lo entenderé y me alejare de ella.

-¿Por qué no le escribes una carta?-pregunto JJ.-Yo me comprometo a que la lea y será más fácil para mí, al no tener que trasmitir ningún mensaje.

-No la va a leer.-dijo el.-Tu no vas a poder obligarla a que la lea, ella se encuentra a kilómetros de aquí.

-¿Qué tal si te prometo ir hasta donde ella este para obligarla a que la lea?-pregunto ella.-Si es necesario se la leo en voz alta.

-Bien.-dijo Mac.

-Bien.-dijo ella.-La recibiré cuando quieras.

-Tratare de que sea esta misma noche.-dijo Mac.-Aunque estos días no vas a poder obligarla a leerla.

-Me las arreglare.-dijo ella.-Solo procura terminarla y hablar con el corazón, aunque en este caso seria, escribir con el corazón.

-Si.-dijo el.-Lo intentare.

-Nunca había caminado en este parque.-dijo JJ distraídamente.-He ido casi a todos los parques de la ciudad, pero nunca había venido a este.

-Es precioso, ¿verdad?-pregunto Mac.-Stella y yo solíamos venir a charlar aquí, y algunas veces traíamos a Lucy con nosotros.

-Debieron ser buenos tiempos.-dijo JJ.

-Sí, lo fueron.-dijo Mac sonriendo.-Los mejores.

-Pero todo lo bueno se acaba.-dijo JJ.-Algunas veces me pregunto cómo es que siempre encontramos la forma de perder los buenos tiempos.

-Yo nunca he encontrado la respuesta.-dijo Mac.-Y dudo que podamos encontrarla alguna vez.

-Tal vez el día que aprendamos a conservar las cosas buenas.-dijo JJ.

-Sí, quizá.-dijo Mac.

+*+*+*+*+*DRL&JJF+*+*+*+*+*ML&SGT+*+*+*+*+*

-¿Que pasa Mac?-pregunto Don.- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-JJ puede darles más información que yo.-dijo Mac.- JJ.

-Claro.-dijo la rubia.-Sé que esta semana ha sido un poco ajetreada.

-No me digas.-murmuro Don.-Nadie lo noto.

-Donald.-lo regaño Lindsay.

-No, Linds, está bien.-dijo JJ.-Como iba diciendo, la semana ha sido un poco ajetreada y la realidad es que surgió algo, un caso que tuvo una conexión con un caso sin resolver en Miami.

-¿Miami?-pregunto Danny.- ¿Vamos a ir?

-No, ellos vienen para acá.-dijo JJ.

-¿Quién viene?-pregunto Danny.-

No tengo idea, Calleigh solo me dijo que venían dos detectives.-dijo JJ.

-Los cuales seguramente no tardan.-dijo Mac.-Así que los expedientes están en la mesa, estudien el caso, para poder atraparlo.

-¿Nos dividiremos?-pregunto Danny.- ¿Cómo trabajaremos?

-Dejen que lleguen los detectives y lo sabremos.-dijo Mac.-Por lo pronto solo estudien el caso.

-Maravilloso.-dijo Don.- ¿Tengo que estar aquí? ¿O me puedo ir?

-Eres parte del equipo, Flack.-dijo Mac.-Pero si quieres esperar a que te llamemos.

-Supongo que puedo esperar a conocer con quienes vamos a trabajar.-dijo Don.

-Vaya entusiasmo.-dijo JJ.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Don.- ¿Ahora que traes conmigo?

-Tú empezaste.-dijo JJ.

-¿Yo empecé?-pregunto Don.

-Déjalo ser.-dijo JJ.-Olvida lo que dije.

-Vaya, rubia, siempre peleando.-dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta.

-Ryan.-dijo JJ antes de prácticamente correr a sus brazos.

-Hola, rubia.-dijo Ryan mientras la abrazaba.

-Hola, JJ.-dijo el otro hombre que lo acompañaba haciendo que rompiera el abrazo.

-Lo siento.-dijo ella abrazándolo.-Hola Walter.

-Y los demás seguimos aquí.-dijo Danny.

-Lo siento, me emocione demasiado.-dijo JJ.-Chicos, ellos son Ryan Wolfe y Walter Simmons, Ryan, Walter, ellos son Lindsay y Danny Messer, Dr. Sheldon Hawkes, Adam Ross, Mac Taylor y Don Flack.

-Un placer conocerlos.-dijo Walter.

-Igualmente.-dijo Lindsay.

-¿Tu eres Don Flack?-pregunto Ryan.

-Don Flack Jr.-dijo Don.-Un placer.

-El placer es mío.-dijo Ryan antes de simplemente descargar su puño en contra de la cara del detective de homicidios.

-¿Qué demonios?-pregunto Don.

-¿Cuál es su problema?-pregunto Danny mientras se acercaba a Don.- ¿Estas bien?

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.-dijo Ryan, aunque lo dijo más para JJ que para Don.

-Ryan, afuera.-dijo JJ.-

-Vamos, JJ.-dijo Ryan.-Dije que lo siento.

-Ahora Wolfe.-dijo JJ visiblemente molesta.

-Claro.-dijo Ryan.-Walter, encárgate de mostrarles la información que tenemos.

-Don, ¿estás bien?-pregunto JJ cuando Ryan había abandonado la sala.

-Sobreviviré.-dijo Don.-Tiene buen gancho izquierdo.

-JJ, ¿qué está pasando?-pregunto Mac.

-Siento su comportamiento.-dijo Walter.-EL regularmente no se comporta de ese modo, salvo cuando se trata de JJ y…

-Mac, hablare con el.-interrumpió JJ.-Ustedes empiecen a trabajar, yo me encargare.

+*+*+*+*+*DRL&JJF+*+*+*+*+*ML&SGT+*+*+*+*+*

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-pregunto JJ cuando salió para encontrarse con él.

-Lo siento, simplemente no lo pude evitar.-dijo Ryan.-Lo vi y me acorde de lo que te hizo y simplemente sucedió.

-Te recuerde o que te recuerde, no puedes simplemente llegar y golpearlo.-dijo ella.

-Lo siento.-dijo el.-Pero no es mi culpa que sea un imbécil.

-Ryan, por Dios.-dijo JJ.-Es mi compañero de trabajo, debes de respetarlo, es un detective y eso es más que suficiente, debes comportarte, dejar a un lado todo.

-Prometo que me comportare.-dijo Ryan.-Siempre y cuando no me dé motivos para hacer nada.

-Él no sabe nada.-dijo JJ.-En lo que a él respecta simplemente dejamos de hablarnos por lo que paso.

-Sí, pero eso no quita el hecho de que pudo haberte llamado y haberlo averiguado.-dijo el.-Pero no lo hizo, nunca te llamo ni te busco, ni siquiera intento comunicarse contigo de algún medio, simplemente te olvido, y es la razón Donnie creció sin padre.

-Donnie te tiene a ti, a Louis y a Don Sr, ustedes son suficientes.-dijo JJ.-Don no es necesario en nuestras vidas, no lo fue cuando nació y no lo será ahora.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que Donnie no conozca a su padre.-dijo Ryan.-Don debió haber estado ahí, y no lo estuvo, eso merece el peor de los castigo.

-Ryan, prométeme que no harás nada.-dijo JJ.-Ni ahora ni después.

-No me pidas que lo prometa.-dijo Ryan.-Él es un imbécil, no merece nuestra consideración.

-No lo hagas por él, hazlo por mí y por Donnie.-dijo JJ.-Por favor, te lo pido por favor.

-Bien.-dijo Ryan.-Pero solo lo hago por ustedes, y para evitar cualquier daño emocional a Donnie, quiero a ese chiquillo como no tienes idea.

-Y él te quiere a ti.-dijo JJ.-Tú eres todo el padre que necesita Donnie, y te agradezco eso.

-¿Quién es Donnie?-pregunto Don haciendo que ambos se giraran a verlo con un poco de pánico en la mirada.

* * *

**¿QUE LES PARECE?**

**SALUDOS**

**DANNY-GUBLER-REID**


	7. Capitulo 5: Frente a Frente

**He vuelto, espero disfruten el capitulo...**

**Así que aqui vamos.**

* * *

**Capítulo V: Frente a Frente**

-¿Quién es Donnie?-pregunto nuevamente Don al ver que se quedaron callados.

-Nadie que te importe.-dijo Ryan.

-JJ, no preguntare una cuarta vez.-dijo Don ignorando al hombre.- ¿Quién es Donnie?

-Es mi hijo.-dijo JJ.

-¿Tu hijo?-pregunto Don mientras los veía caminar hacia la oficina nuevamente.

-Sí, Don, es mi hijo.-dijo JJ.- Ahora si me disculpas, tenemos que trabajar.

-No, te disculpo.-dijo Don tomándola del brazo.-Tenemos que hablar.

-Don, suéltame.-pidió JJ.-Don, me estas lastimando.

-Ha dicho que la sueltes.-dijo Ryan interponiéndose entre ambos.

-Tú no te metas, chico bonito.-dijo Don.-Es algo entre nosotros dos, no es de tu incumbencia.

-Ella es de mi incumbencia.-dijo Ryan.-Y Donnie lo es, así que mantente lejos de ellos si no quieres que te vaya mal.

-Ryan, simplemente vámonos.-dijo JJ tomándolo del brazo.-Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-Estás advertido, no te hago nada porque prometí no hacerlo, pero tócala una vez más y te matare.-dijo Ryan antes de entrar a la habitación.

-JJ, tenemos que hablar.-dijo Don entrando tras ellos a la sala.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.-dijo JJ.-Ahora, por favor, déjanos trabajar, tenemos mucho que hacer.

-No me importa un reverendo comino el trabajo.-dijo Don.-Tenemos que hablar.

-Flack, ¿qué está pasando?-pregunto Mac.

-No ahora, Mac.-dijo Don.-JJ, ¿vas a salir a hablar conmigo o hablamos frente a ellos?

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.-dijo JJ.-No creo que mi vida privada sea de tu incumbencia.

-Tienes un hijo.-dijo Don.- ¿Cómo paso eso?

-¿Cómo pasan todos los niños?-pregunto JJ.- ¿Tu padre no te dio esa conversación?

-Muy graciosa.-dijo Don.- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Que te importa.-dijo JJ.-Mi hijo no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Don.- ¿Entonces por qué simplemente no me dices lo que pasa?

-¿De quién está hablando?-pregunto Mac.

-De Donnie.-dijo Don.-El hijo de Jennifer.

-¿Donnie? Él va a cumplir 3, es un par de meses más grande que Lucy.-dijo Danny.- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-¿Tres años?-pregunto Don.

-Gracias, Danny.-dijo JJ.-Se te agradece tu intervención.

-¿Es mi hijo?-pregunto Don.

-Ok, estoy perdido, ¿Que está pasando aquí?-pregunto Danny.- Don, JJ, alguno me puede explicar que pasa aquí.

-Un malentendido Danny.-dijo JJ.-Nada de qué preocuparse.

-Si es un malentendido acláralo.-dijo Don.- ¿Es mi hijo?

-Lo tuve en mi vientre por 9 meses, pase noches en vela cuidándolo cuando se enfermaba, es mi hijo.-dijo JJ.-En lo que a mi concierne, su padre está muerto.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Don sarcástico.- ¿Por eso el me golpeo? ¿Para ver que se sentía golpear a un muerto?

-¿Siempre eres así?-pregunto Ryan.- ¿Igual de sarcástico?

-Ya te lo dije chico bonito.-dijo Don.-No te metas.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que dejare que Danny o Louis se metan.-dijo Ryan.-Al fin y al cabo son sus hermanos.

-Me debes un puñetazo, mantente fuera de esto.-dijo Don.-Responde la pregunta, Jennifer, ¿Es mi hijo o no?

-No, no lo es.-dijo JJ.-Si hay alguien digno de llamarse su padre, es Ryan, créeme, él me ha ayudado a sacarlo adelante.

-¿Entonces no me vas a responder?-pregunto Don.-Se sumar dos más dos, Jennifer, créeme, si no me contestas lo voy a averiguar.

-Dos más dos, dan cuatro, ¿verdad?-pregunto JJ.

-No te hagas la graciosa, Jennifer, no te queda.-dijo Don.-Si no me lo dices, voy averiguar cada detalle de tu vida y la de tu hijo, que estoy que descubriré la verdad, estoy casi seguro de que es mi hijo.

-No vas a averiguar nada.-dijo JJ.-No tienes ningún derecho de meterte en mi vida ni en la de mi hijo.

-Sabes que existen pruebas de ADN, ¿verdad?-pregunto Don.-Y apuesto lo que quieras a que un juez me dará la razón y me concederá su custodia.

-No puede concederte su custodia, por no es nada tuyo.-dijo Ryan.-Es mi hijo, no tuyo, es mío.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Don.-Pruébalo.

-No te tengo nada que probar.-dijo Ryan.-Y aun si lo tuviera que hacer, no lo haría.

-Don, por favor.-dijo Lindsay.-Déjalo por la paz.

-Lindsay, no.-dijo Don.-Quiero la verdad.

-¿Quieres la verdad?-pregunto JJ.-Tú te largaste y no volviste, yo rehíce mi vida, tuve a mi hijo y nunca te necesite a ti o a nadie, ni quiero a nadie, con las personas que tengo son más que suficientes.

-Si es mi hijo, voy a formar parte de tu vida y la de él.-dijo Don.

-Sí fuera tu hijo, déjame decirte algo, no tienes ningún derecho de simplemente meterte en su vida porque quieres, perdiste el derecho a estar con él, cuando saliste por esa puerta, cuando no volviste a contestar mis llamadas, cuando no me permitiste hablar contigo en la oficina, tu decidiste alejarte, tu tomaste esa decisión, vive con ella.-dijo ella.-Acerca a mi hijo, y Ryan no necesitara detenerte, yo misma te matare, ¿quedo claro?

-No, porque estamos hablando de…-empezó el.

-Flack, es suficiente.-dijo Danny.-Déjanos trabajar, luego arreglamos esto.

-Danny…-empezó Don.

-Don, solo vete.-dijo Danny.-Antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepiente después.

-Danny, lo puedo explicar.-dijo Don.

-Vete.-dijo Danny.-Solo vete.

-Esto no se acaba aquí.-dijo Don a JJ.-Voy a formar parte de su vida lo quieras o no.

-Ya veremos.-dijo JJ.

-Tranquila.-dijo Ryan abrazándola.

-Estoy bien.-dijo JJ.-Pero es mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar.

+*+*+*+*+*DRL&JJF+*+*+*+*+*ML&SGT+*+*+*+*+*

-Así que Mac tuvo el suficiente humor para enviarnos a trabajar los tres juntos.-dijo Don cuando vio llegar a JJ y Ryan.

-Estábamos cerca.-dijo JJ sin ni siquiera mirarlo.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Hemos rastreado el teléfono de donde vienen las llamadas de aquí.-dijo Don.-Si el asesino no está aquí, al menos aquí las tiene retenidas.

-Eso suena genial.-dijo Ryan.- ¿Están seguros de que las tiene aquí?

-No.-dijo Don.-Por eso están aquí, ustedes lo van a averiguar.

-Perfecto.-dijo Ryan.-JJ, ¿vamos?

-Hagámoslo.-dijo JJ empezando a caminar a su lado hacia el edificio.

-¿Podemos al menos planear algo antes de entrar?-pregunto Don a sus espaldas.-Quizá alguna haya alguna trampa o algo.

-Los demás vienen para acá.-dijo Ryan.-Si es necesario ellos nos ayudaran, pero es momento de adelantar el trabajo.

-Ryan, checa esto.-dijo JJ señalando la puerta.

-Parece sangre.-dijo Ryan.- ¿Alguna intento escapar?

-No lo sé.-dijo JJ.

El resto del equipo tardo al menos una hora en llegar y para las tres personas en la escena fue posiblemente la hora más larga de su vida, Ryan y JJ siguieron estudiando la escena haciendo caso omiso a Don que se paseaba detrás de ellos y quien en algunos momentos abría la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero inmediatamente la cerraba, no le salían las palabras, y no tenía idea de cómo iniciar una conversación.

-JJ, Wolfe, ¿qué tienen?-pregunto Mac.

-Creemos que aquí es.-dijo Ryan.-Pero es complicado.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-pregunto Mac,

-Unas partes tienen demasiada evidencia y otra parte ninguna.-dijo Ryan.-Es como si alguien hubiera preparado la escena del crimen.

-¿Y por qué creen que es aquí?-pregunto Danny.

-Las escenas que tienen menos evidencia, son las más reales, creemos que quieren despistarnos.-dijo Ryan.-O al menos intenta dificultar nuestro trabajo.

-¿Dónde están JJ y Don?-pregunto Lindsay.-No estarán peleando, ¿verdad?

-No, en realidad ambos han estado muy callados.-dijo Ryan.-JJ está estudiando la parte de adentro, supongo que Don está haciendo lo mismo que lleva haciendo desde que llegamos, intenta decir algo, pero al instante se arrepiente y cierra la boca.

-Dijiste que no estaban peleando.-dijo Danny señalando a su hermana y su mejor amigo gritarse uno al otro al otro lado del edificio.

-No lo estaban haciendo.-dijo Ryan.

-Vete al infierno.-grito JJ.

-¿Por qué no simplemente admites que me amas?-pregunto Don.

-Por qué solo eres una basura andante que no la vale nada.-dijo ella.-Ahora, déjame en paz.

-Pruébalo.-dijo el acorralándola entre un pilar y su cuerpo.-Prueba que no me amas.

-No tengo nada que probar.-dijo ella tratando de mantenerse alejada.

-Entonces no tendrás ningún problema en que haga lo que quiero hacer.-dijo él.

-Eres un idiota.-dijo ella.-Si haces algo te mato.

-Feicfidh tú go mbeadh deis. (Tendrás una sola oportunidad).-dijo el a solo unos cuantos milímetros de su boca.- Déan iarracht gan a theipeann. (Trata de no fallar.)

-No imní ort, a dhéanamh.(No te preocupes, lo hare.)-dijo ella.- Solo mé an tapa. (Solo haz esto rápido.)

-Lo hare.-dijo el antes de simplemente juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Todo lo que siguió paso bastante rápido, quizá excepto para Don y para JJ, solo fueron unos cuantos segundos, solo en lo que JJ se tardó en tomar el arma de Don, girarse y disparar en contra de alguien invisible para los demás, pero para ambos fue como si pasaran horas, pero también fue bastante rápido la respuesta de un solo disparo del otro lado, Don utilizo su cuerpo para proteger a JJ y la bala fue a impactarse en abdomen, cayendo al instante sobre ella, que lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar y tratar de detener la hemorragia.

-Lindsay, llama al 911.-ordeno Mac.

-Don, vamos, quédate conmigo.-pidió JJ entre lágrimas.-No cierres los ojos.

-JJ, vamos.-dijo Danny.-Deja que Mac y Ryan se encarguen.

-Danny, está en shock.-dijo Ryan.-Yo me encargo.

-Pero...-empezó el rubio.-Esta bien.

-Jennifer, ven conmigo.-pidió Ryan abrazándola por lo hombros.

-Está herido, necesita ayuda.-dijo JJ negándose a separarse.

-Una ayuda que tú no le puedes brindar.-dijo Ryan.-Por favor, ven conmigo, Don estará bien, ven conmigo.

-No.-dijo ella.-Quiero estar con él.

-Estarás con el.-dijo Ryan.-Pero en estos momentos es mejor que dejes a los demás ayudarle, tu no estás en condiciones de hacerlo, ven conmigo y te unirás a él después.

Tras considerarlo unos momentos JJ aparto las manos y se levantó dejando que los Danny se encargara de realizar presión, sin embargo se apartó de Don, aunque solo para dejar pasar a Danny y Mac, no se apartó del lugar, y por más que Lindsay y Ryan intentaron que lo hiciera, ninguno de sus argumento funciono para que ella se moviera de su lugar.

-Lo llevaran al Hospital General.-informo Mac cuando subían a Don a la ambulancia.-Deja que Danny lo acompañe.

-Mac, estoy bien.-dijo JJ.

-Deja que Ryan te lleve a tu casa.-dijo Mac.-Ve, cámbiate y ve al hospital.

-No quiero dejar a Don.-dijo JJ.

-Don esta bien.-dijo Mac.-Pero debes de saber que entrara al quirófano, y no creo que pierdas tiempo en ir a tu casa a cambiarte.

-Si sucede algo te llamaremos.-dijo Lindsay antes de darle tiempo a contestar.

-Vamos, JJ.-dijo Ryan tomándola del brazo.

-Me avisan cualquier cosa.-dijo JJ antes de seguir a su amigo.

-Se sinceró Mac.-pidió Lindsay.- ¿Cómo esta Don?

-No lo sé.-dijo Mac honestamente.-No sabemos si la bala daño algún órgano o si solo fue la herida, cuando subió a la ambulancia empezaba a perder la conciencia, esperemos que este bien.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio?**

**Saludos**

**Danny-Bella-Gubler-Reid**


End file.
